Change of Plans
by IsisEvangeline
Summary: Set of drabbles between Katherine and Klaus when making plans and their interrupted. Talks of changing plans.
1. Contents

Drabbles of plans between Klaus and Katherine through the phone about him coming to see

her but things change. Their talks.

Contents

Warning

Slight Change of Plans

Plans Change

Rebekah

Apology & Illusion


	2. Warning

After releases Klaus from his compulsion, set after hybrid call at the bar.

* * *

Warning

Klaus sitting at the bar for a drink.

He receives a txt from Katherine.

I warned you about Stefan didn't I.

He txt her

Yes well I don't want to hear you talk about it. I'm not in a good mood.

She txt

You didn't think he'd forgive you did you? You did take his freedom.

You made him snack on Elena. And you did try to kill Damon again.

Klaus txt

I know I was there. But you weren't. Where we're you? That's right with Mikael.

Why wasn't Damon there.

Because he came to save Elena.

Katerina txt

Only because Bonnie txt him.

Klaus txt

Well I wouldn't have gone back to Mystic Falls if you hadn't stolen the necklace.

Katerina txt

If I hadn't then Bonnie would have had it.

Klaus txt

Wrong love. I would have had it.

No matter. My experiment worked wonders. Of course the Original Witch tried to stop me.

Katerina txt

Did you get the coffin back yet?

Klaus txt

I'm working on it.

" Don't wait too long. They just might get it to open Klaus."

" Don't worry. I have a plan. Once I reunite my family. I'll be coming to see you soon."

" Mmm Promises, promises."

" Ah Katerina, sweetheart. Well you know I always keep mine." he smiles. " Do you miss me love?"

" More then I can say. But before you come to see me. Shouldn't you be trying to fix Stefan situation?"

" Let me make this clear. Nothing will keep me from getting to you. I have been waiting centuries."

" Well I wouldn't say nothing. You could have keep blondie keep you company. Oh and I'll tell Kol you said " Hi."

" Sweetheart if I'm not mistaken you seem jealous."

" Why would I be jealous. I have the wind in my face and bustle of the city to keep me company. And I have Kol who taking good care of me."

" The Windy City. So your in Chicago. I'm guessing an old apartment, of yours."

" Well yes in fact a very fond memory kept popping up so I thought I'd take a sneak back and reminisce the good time I had. But there's just one thing missing."

" And what is that?"

" You. You we're suppose to be here so we'd both remember it together. And perhaps play a little role play from one of are old days, maybe."

* * *

Can reach me MissesPierce or fairysbutterfly have any comments. I don't own Vampire Diaries.


	3. Slight Change of Plans

Drabble between Klaus and Katherine. A talk before Klaus heads to Italy.

* * *

After he tells Stefan he's leaving Mystic Falls on a flight to...

Please comment if your a Klaterina fan. I don't own Vampire Diaries.  
Can contact me twitter MissesPierce

* * *

Slight Change of Plans

Klaus sits in black pickup truck reading a txt he got. He sighs then prepares on his call to annoyed Doppelganger.

" Hello Klaus."

" Sorry love. There's been a slight change of plans. "

" What is it this time? Blondie get kidnapped again? Oh no wait that was last time. And then you tried to what again right afterwards..

" Don't get snippy with me."

" Or perhaps Rebekah trying to kill Elena again. I wouldn't see why you'd care since it seems she should be useless to you now."

" Funny that you mention that. Rebekah and I aren't speaking to each other."

"Why aren't you speaking to each other?"

" Well let's see story short. The council round up vampires, I saved Caroline over her, she destroyed Elena's blood packets, I snapped her neck and told her "she was dead to me."

" What did you say to her before she destroyed Elena's blood?"

" I only mentioned that I'd dagger her since she wouldn't stop complaining about not saving her since I could only save one."

" She's your sister Klaus."

" And she can't be killed without the proper tool."

" Fine, she's just your younger sister who's been with you for how many centuries. Your just the older brother who she's used to always looking out for her, right Klaus. There's no reason for her to feel disappointed." she sighed at the end.

" Katerina do I sense censure in your voice?"

" Did you apologize to her? "

" No I did not."

" You should have done it."

" You know I can't. " grips phone.

" Then show it to her. I know you can do that." she lets out a soft tone to reassure him.

" Sorry love were out of time. I got a flight to catch."

"To where?"

"To Bavaria."

" Klaus what are you not telling me."

Klaus rolls his eyes, pulls phone away, curses then " Did I forget to mention I daggered Rebekah."

" You daggered..."

" Guess we should have had that talk sooner. Not to worry love, I'll call real soon."

" Klaus do not hang up on me. We are going to have a little chat when you get back."

" Fraid' you were going to say that, so I'm sending Rebekah to you. Don't worry Kol knows where to pick her up."

" You are impossible."

" I love you to sweetheart. See you when I get back."

Katherine looked at her cellphone set it down and threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

Why-do-I-even-bother.


	4. Plans Change

Before Klaus shows up at Tyler's house. He was planning to head to Chicago.  
Can contact me twitter MissesPierce  
I don't own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Plans Change

" Sorry love change of plans. "

" What happened? "

" Tyler's mom has called. Seems one of my hybrids needs my help. So duty calls. I won't be coming to see you in Chicago. "

" Just remember the plan your there for the hunter not to steal your unsired-hybrids-girlfriend."

" I can tell you'll be missing me."

"Yeah well forcing me to stay while having your brother Kol babysit me isn't my type of fun. And while you go to seduce blondie on your visit."

" Careful Katerina."

" Oh I guess I could ask Kol if he wants to play."

" That option isn't available to you." Klaus eyes narrowed.

" Why not? He's here and your not coming."

" Because I said so sweetheart."

" Then you'd better hurry. Because time's a wastin' and I'm not waiting long just so you can decide when your going to show up."

Katherine hangs up on Klaus.

* * *

Klaus txt

Katerina you will do what I say.

* * *

Katherine txt replies

Tick Tock

* * *

Klaus txt

Keep it up with attitude and I

just might bite.

* * *

Katherine txt

Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf.

Not me. Because he'll be in

Mystic Falls.

* * *

Klaus txt

Yes but then to Chicago.

* * *

Katherine txt

Your coming right back. When?

* * *

Klaus txt

That's right. Soon as business is over.

* * *

Katherine txt

I was just joking about Kol.

Don't be so grumpy.

* * *

Klaus txt

You have better been.


	5. Rebekah

Drabbles between Klaus and Katherine. Mystic Falls Pageant coming.

* * *

Just a Klaterina fan. I don't own Vampire Diaries.  
Can contact me twitter MissesPierce

* * *

Rebekah

Katherine txt to Klaus

I found out about your switch-back with the unsired-hybrid.

* * *

" Well then who is it that I should kill?"

* * *

Another txt

By the way I'm releasing Rebekah.

* * *

Before Klaus decides to call her to find out who told her. He reads the txt his beloved Doppelganger sent.

" Katerina."

" Don't be such a grump. After all you can't be killed." she emphasized on the word killed.

" That's not why...Forget it. I'll tell you later. Also Caroline jumped me."

" Not that you stopped it. In fact" she pointed her finger up " I bet she stopped because she found out it was you."

" That's true. But so did I. Since I told her wrong place and wrong body."

" Aww that's too bad. And now Tyler has control of his body and Caroline has her "boyfriend back"

What a shame for you."

" Yes but I have a feeling she liked it. "

" And I have a feeling after I undagger Rebekah she will be really mad. "

" Katerina leave that dagger where it is." he hissed through the phone.

Katherine stands over Rebekah's cold body staring down at her.

" Why? So I let you miss all the fun without Rebekah who's usually by your side. I'm sure Rebekah

would love to hear about the Mystic Falls pageant. "

Slowly little by little pulls the dagger.

" There's a cure."

" What?" she stops.

" She will stop me from finding the cure to turn Elena back into a human so I can't make more of my hybrids."

Katherine slides dagger back in.

" When were you going to tell me? "

" I wasn't. Not until later Elena turned back human."

" Why after?"

" I wasn't going to risk rumors being spread about the cure. Less that know the better."

" Were you going to tell me about the cure?"

" No. Not unless I had too. Of course there was also the hunter. Considering could find one of the five, again." he paused. Then looked at his cellphone.

" Stefan's calling. Will talk again real soon." Klaus told her and then hanged up before she could say anything else he switched over to the next line.

" Stefan."

* * *

Katherine txt

I won't undagger Rebekah, yet.


	6. Apology & Illusion

I finished Apology a little awhile ago and just finished up Illusion. I just had to find right song as writing the part of Elijah in it. Sorry trying to finish up typing Letters as well.

You'll need to read Rebekah drabble again if you want it goes with Illusion.

They're 2 drabbles that is tied to Chained Hunter & Hostage, also to Surprise & Pick Up.

I tried to theme Apology as a more interaction with Katherine between Kol & Rebekah.

Chained Hunter & Hostage was a bit of Rebekah and more so Klaus. While Surprise & Pick Up is suppose to be more to Kol. Sorry if it's confusing. The scenes in my head kinda play out this way.

Illusion is interaction with Elijah and talk before Secret Message at Mystic Falls Pageant, so will Letters. Which brings you back to Human Lover.

If your starting to get it, mostly all the drabbles tie into each other one way or another.

Please leave me any comments love to hear them. Questions on my drabbles, Klatherine theories of your own, or just criticism. Any advice on facial expression. Please so difficult.

I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I just love writing about Katherine and the The Originals. But I am excited about them doing a crossover. Love TVD & not soon enough The Originals which can't wait to see.

Apology & Illusion Playlists

Too Close - Alex Clare

Only One - Alex Band  
All The Same To Me - Anya Marina cont. Rebekah  
Save My Life - ZZ Ward

Also the songs are hidden messages, and hidden feelings. To all the drabbles I write.

* * *

Apology

" I hate you Niklaus, you always do this to me."

" Take that back Katerina. I told you we established new rules between us. You are not allowed to say you hate me _unless you are_ riding me."

" No. You were the one that said that. I never said that I agreed."

Click.

* * *

Klaus txt

Sweetheart do not hang up on me when we're in the middle of an argument. When I get back we are going to discuss this.

* * *

Kol entered the room with a drink in hand. Set the other on the table in front of her.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would of been like if I had took your hand when I was human and ran before Elijah entered the room." Katherine put her hand on her forehead closing her eyes speaking quietly.

Kol put his drink down from his lips and stood up mad.

" Well darling, why not put a knife through my heart."

" What." She looked up at him.

He pointed at her " Better yet instead why don't I literally rip yours out the way Nik did centuries ago."

Katherine stood up fast and slapped him across the face.

Kol licked his lip, check for a bruise with his finger.

" I deserved that one." He still smiled uneasily holding out his arms to her " I'm sorry little dove. Let me apologize and show you how sorry I am."

" Kol you just want a kiss from me."

" Well that too. But you know my policy for an apology towards females."

" Now that I know better from the first time you told me this. I think you made that policy of yours just so you could kiss females."

" I'm hurt that you would think that about me."

Katherine crossed her arms eye him with a frown.

"I truly believe that an apology should be given as a kiss. A kiss is intimate darling. Not only does it show affection, it also shows sincerity. Unlike pretending in telling a lie when someone says they're sorry."

" Like you do for instance Kol or your brother Klaus." She points her finger at him.

"Now you're getting it." He smirked. Then he pulled her in quick and leaned into her fast with her arms still crossed and gave her an apologetic kiss on the lips. He smirked at her until she smiled back rolling her eyes at him, gave him a hug. Kol laughed as he held her in his arms.

His smile even bigger when he noticed his brother Klaus calling her.

Katherine looks over to the table and ignores it. Instead she picks it up and sends Rebekah a text.

* * *

Katherine txt

I'm thinking of coming for a visit to Mystic Falls. Do you care?

* * *

Rebekah txt

Not at all. I welcome it. At least you be better company then your doppelganger would. You still have some explaining to do for me, remember. I'm thinking of throwing a party, you should come.

* * *

Katherine txt

Sounds like fun. But I think I'll pass. Seeing as I'd probably stick out like a sore thumb at a high school party. Especially with my doppelganger around.

* * *

Rebekah txt

She's not invited.

* * *

Katherine txt

Thanks anyway. But I still have one errand to do before I could do any kind of visiting. Before you ask its Kol's errand for me to do.

* * *

Rebekah txt

Fine then I guess I'll be inviting her. What sort of errand is it?

* * *

Katherine txt

The payback type. And you sure you just don't want to see Stefan again which is why your inviting Elena.

* * *

Rebekah txt

And are you sure you're not the one willing to let Kol compel you just so you can see Nik again.

* * *

Both text and sent at same time.

Katherine txt

Shut up. Rein check on the drinks.

* * *

Rebekah txt

Shut up. Not another word.

* * *

Song Inspired this : Too Close by Alex Clare

* * *

Illusion

Klaus speaking to Elena before opening the door Katherine realizes their about to walk in. She hides when Klaus throws Elena in the room. She overhear him say something about strange forms and killing a Hunter once.

Katherine decides to mess with Elena's head. She gets her so riled up she notices her lunge at her with the bed behind her.

Klaus realizes something wrong and realizes Katherine is not where she suppose to be. He opens the door to see Katherine toying with Elena. He quickly grabs her before she gets lunged on top of the bed.

" What are you doing? I told you to stay out of sight, love."

" You never told me you were bringing home my doppelganger who's deranged. Besides you didn't check first to see if anyone was in there. Which there was" she tapped her finger at his chest then pointed to herself "me."

" Why were you in there?"

" Looking at your paintings."

" Do you like them? "

" Your new ones or were you talking about the ones I've already seen." He waited for her to answer. " Yes Klaus I do."

" Then would you like to be the subject of my next one I paint. "

" Mmm gee I don't know. I'm not a blonde." She walked with him then stopped to point a finger touching her lips.

" What are you talking about? "

" I don't know maybe your still new interest in blonde vampires."

"Who told you that? " He touched her cheek while she looked straight ahead not bothering to look at him. " Sweetheart who told you? "

She glared at him. " Kol." He smiled not happy. " Of course he would tell you that. Why wouldn't he."

" How long did it take after meeting her did you show her your paintings Klaus? "

" Does that matter she was a guest in my house as there were many others."

" So why I was a captive in your room, you were trying to impress Miss Blondie."

" I wouldn't be speaking about disloyalty Katerina, you did try to have me killed."

" That's because you planned it that way. It's your own fault that you didn't expect it to turn out that way after having me compelled to forget."

" Oh that's right I had it planned to have Mikael try to kill you while you pleaded for your life in front of me."

Katherine slapped him. He would have yelled if it hadn't been the look on her face.

" Sweetheart I'm sorry. You provoked me. You have to understand I get a bit moody when someone backs me into a wall."

" You stood there. Just stood there."

" We talked about this."

" Then why did you have to bring it up."

"I already explained it to you love."

" Then why bring it up again?"

" I am getting me a drink at the bar."

" Why?"

" It seems having two crazy women in my home is just too much for me to handle right now."

"Then you can stay and I'll leave." She threw her hands up from her side's walking away backwards. " By the way I know you want to go to the Grill in hopes of running into her."

"That's not why I am going."

"Then why?"

"To get away from you and this bickering."

"Then it's a good thing I'm leaving."

" Katerina you are staying here."

She waved to him with her hand in the air still walking forward away from him.

"Fine see if I care." He yelled out to her. Then he sighed walked after her.

He sped in front of her.

" Love stay home alright. I am truly sorry. I told you if I had taken one step out the door he would have realized I cared and then he would have killed you for certain." He touched her shoulders. "Sweetheart calm yourself and listen to what I just told you." He stroked her cheek with his thumb cradling her chin in his hand.

" Why do you care if I stay inside. Your worried I'll go see Stefan or Damon,or how about the fact I might call Kol to come pick me up, and leave again."

He didn't answer.

" That's what I thought you might say."

"I didn't say anything."

" That's exactly my point. You didn't say anything." She pushed his hands away from her and kept walking, she turned around to look at him when she got to the door.

He stood there waiting. She opened it and waited. Took few steps through, and waited. Katherine shook her head breathed out a heavy sigh and walked rest way out closing door behind her. Klaus watched it close then moved palm of his hand down his face frustrated that he didn't say anything.

* * *

Katherine and Klaus text - Rebekah

* * *

After beheading of one of his hybrids. Klaus calls Katherine heads home. After leaving behind Stefan and Jeremy.

Klaus read the text that Katherine sent him earlier. He breathed a sigh of relief then continued to call her.

" Sweetheart I think you should leave town."

" Why?"

" I can't explain right now."

" Fine then. Tell me about the cure."

" Why do you want to know about that?"

" Klaus tell me what's going on before I hang up this phone and call Kol and let him know I'm still in Mystic Falls and I invite him to come wreck havoc on this boring little town with me. And then I am going to destroy this phone so you can't convince me to change my mind."

" Alright I'm going on a date for this town's event."

"With who? With her. No way how did you pull that off?"

" I had to offer up one of my hybrids to kill. "

" You're surprised by that."

" He betrayed me. Katerina. He freed himself and was going to leave town without a word to me."

"Klaus. Is that why you're calling me. To tell me one of your hybrids couldn't tell you the truth. That he freed himself from his sired bond to you."

" Well you were complaining that I never talk."

"Did you really think that I'd feel sorry for you after you just nailed yourself a date."

"I thought he was my friend."

Katherine sighed. She sat on a bed. "Klaus. He can't be your friend if you're telling him what to do and he has no choice but to obey it."

" That doesn't mean he can't refuse."

" Well that doesn't mean he still has the choice not to do as you ask. Since it should be like being under compulsion."

" Katerina I want to see your face."

"Not until after your date your not."

" Why after?"

" Because you shouldn't have asked for that date with her."

"Then I would have been under suspicion."

"Liar.' She shook her head. " You have a sudden interest in her."

" It's your fault that I do. Sweetheart come home. My bed is much more comfortable than where you're at."

" No you told me you wanted to get away from me."

" Yes but I've calm down now. So come home."

"Maybe I'll call Kol to be my date to the pageant or maybe someone else."

" No you will not. It's too dangerous for you to show up to the event."

" You just don't want me to see you with Caroline."

" I am not kidding. If you show up to the event I will drag you out of there if I have too."

"Why would you do that?" She laughed then stopped. " You're not telling me something. Klaus what are you hiding from me?"

"I will tell you later if you decide to come back here."

" I told you not until your little date with blondie. Oh and that is if you can find me that is." she smiles hanging up her cellphone.

* * *

Katherine smiles laying on the bed calling Elijah.

" Do I have something to tell you."

" I don't know if I'm interested to hear it Katerina."

" I thought we were partners in this Elijah."

" That is another matter altogether."

" Are you sure its really good." she ran her finger across the bed.

" I very much doubt that." he said unconcerned.

" You will when you hear this."

" Very well I'm listening."

Katherine smiled lifting her head. " I knew you would listen."

" There's a cure."

" Where did you hear that from?"

" Rebekah told Stefan and Klaus. Klaus told me well not without a little convincing that is." she said looking at her nails. Then turned on her back.

" So we continue on with the plan." he said calmly.

" But then that means Sophia has to come here."

" Then call her Katerina."

" Not yet. I don't want a certain someone to know."

" Klaus mentioned something before about being concerned that Kol would get involved as well." she twirled her hair. "So I think we should wait."

" Well then I'll continue on here until you give me a call. Have you seen Kol?"

" I just did recently. Although he left for some reason while we were in Chicago so I'm not certain what he's up to." she flipped back around on top of the bed. She pursed her lips trying to think about what it could be.

" Well then until then Katerina." he said waiting.

"Sure Elijah good doing business with you, again."

" Like wise." Elijah said then ended the call.

Katherine hung her's up laying on her back thinking maybe she might give Kol a call and figure out where he was.

Then she remembered one thing she forgot to tell Elijah.

* * *

Katerina txt

Klaus dagger Rebekah.


End file.
